The Darkness Within
by Diamond wolf33
Summary: An 18 year old man is in need of a job. When he finds one, he thinks its his lucky day but little does he know, the animatronics are alive and are free to roam at night. Will they be friends? Or will Jacob find in the pizzeria, a darkness within? (Rated M for certain. Scenes later on ;)
1. in need of a job

I'm gonna write another fanfic but hopefully this time it won't be the worst fanfic ever :D. Game and all animatronics belong to Scott Cawthon. Sorry for no italics or bold letters or anything, I'm writing this on my phone until I get a computer/laptop. (BTW, the animatronics' toy forms are female ;D)

Chapter 1(the beginning)  
"GET OUT!" My bags flew out the door as it slammed shut. "Well that sucks, I wasn't able to get a job so now I get kicked out of the house, great" I say to myself. It was true, Jacob couldn't get a job. No matter how hard he tried he always failed to get a job. He didn't know if it was because he was lazy or if he was forgetful sometimes. Either way he needed a job, and soon.

Jacob decided to call his brother to ask if he could stay until he could get a job. He pulled his phone out of his pocket. "Damn it." Jacob said when he saw that only 3 percent was left. "This'll have to work" he said as he dialed his brothers number. It took a minute before anyone picked up. "Hello? Jacob, is that you?" "Uh yeah I need someplace to stay until I get a job so I was wondering if I could stay at your place." "Uh sur-" was all he got to say before Jacob's phone died. "Man this phone runs out of power really fast but at least it lasted long enough for me to know I can stay there." Jacob said as he started his journey to his brothers house.

On his way he saw a building that was under construction with a big sign on it saying Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. There was also a sign in front of the building saying that when the building was finished they would be needing a security guard. "I might not need to stay with my brother for long." Jacob said with a smile before he continued his trek down to his brothers house. "Why does he have to live this far away?" Jacob moaned after 2 hours of walking. Then finally he made it. His brother lived in a 2 story building with 2 bathrooms, 2 guest rooms, five bedrooms including a master bedroom that was the size of an ordinary living room. His brother also won the lottery and gained $3,000,000 AFTER he got this house somehow. His brother was very generous and used most of his money to help the community like helping pay for construction. He walked past the huge beautiful lawn to the clean, decorated front door.

He knocked on the door then stepped back. A few seconds later the door flung open to reveal a man that was about 6 feet in height and wore dark baggy blue jeans and a black short-sleeved shirt with a dark blue scull on it. "Hello," he said with a smile "come in, come in." He said as he held the door open. "Thanks." Jacob replied as I walked in and waited for him to tell me where my room was gonna be. "You'll be upstairs in the last room on the left." He said. "Thanks again." Jacob said as I happily walked up the stairs. I went to my room and saw a computer and a flat-screen TV that was 7 feet across. "Oh come on, does he really need this stuff?!" Jacob said as he hopped onto the bed and fell asleep.

Jacob didn't get to sleep long because his brother cooked dinner only 10 minutes after he fell asleep. Jacob walked down to the dining room and sat down on a beautifully decorated chair. "So, I found some pizzeria. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza I think was what it was called." Said Jacob. "Cool, did you apply for the job?" He asked. "I'll call after dinner." "Why don't you be an engineer or a technician? Your great at that stuff." He said. "I consider that as more of a hobby" Jacob replied.

After dinner I went to my room and looked for a phone charger. Jacob couldn't find one so Jacob went downstairs to my brothers room. "Uh I need something," Jacob began " do you happen to have a charger for my phone?" He tossed one to Jacob then he ran back to his room. He plugged his phone in and waited until his phone would turn on. Then he dialed a number and held the phone up to his ear. "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, how can I help you?" A women said. "I'm calling about the night shift security guard job opening." 


	2. stealth?

So here's chapter 2, hope you enjoy. Also I'm going to start referring to Jacob's brother as George. I don't really have anything else to say except enjoy!

Chapter 2 ( I got the job. Yay?)

"Um, I'm calling about that job opening at Freddy's." Jacob said to the lady. Immediately she said "All right you have the job, be here by 11:50 alright." "Uh sure." Jacob replied shocked at how easily he got the job. She then hung up and Jacob was sitting there wondering what just happened. He decided to just forget about it and lie down. Before he did, Jacob looked at the clock to see that it read 9:43. "There's enough time to nap." Jacob said as he fell asleep.

He woke up and looked at the clock. 11:50. 'Crap, I'm gonna be late and I don't want to get fired on the first day' Jacob thought to himself as he grabbed George's car keys and left a note saying why he took them. He drove to the pizzeria as fast as he could and when Jacob got there he saw a women standing in front of the door. And she did NOT look impressed. "IT'S ELEVEN FIFTY SIX!" She yelled as I walked up to the door. "Sorry." I said in a scared voice. "Its alright but don't do it again and hurry up and get to your office so you can hear the message on the old phone that sits on the desk." She then got in her car and drove off. "Alright, gotta get to work" Jacob said to himself A he opened the door and walked in. 'Wait a minute, if my job starts at 12 why would she be mad at me for showing up at 11:56?' Jacob thought to himself. He was wondering through the hallways looking for the office. Then it hit him. "God damn it, she was probably gonna give me a tour." Jacob said moaned as he continued down a long hallway. Jacob came to a room that had a flashlight, a mask, and a tablet. "Goodbye." Was all he got to hear from the phone. "Crap" he said to myself. He picked up the gear and headed toward the Parts and Service room. While he was walking he looked at the tablet and noticed something. The animatronics moved. The first one he saw was Freddy who was just about to turn the corner into the hallway. Just as Freddy turned the corner, Jacob side stepped into the darkness of a room that was next to him. He stood there, back against the doorway, hidden in the shadows as Freddy walked passed him towards the office. "Man." Jacob quietly muttered to himself before exciting the room and quietly headed down the hallway, half crouching.

Jacob left the hallway and went towards a room that looked like that women's office. He entered just as foxy walked past, Toy Bonnie right behind him. Jacob headed toward the desk. "Perfect!" Jacob whisper/yelled when he saw a computer. He was so lucky that he was very good with machinery, technology, and hacking. Jacob plugged the tablet up to the computer and opened up a few files and extracted all the data from the tablet and created a new folder to put the data in. He then pulled out his phone and unplugged the tablet and plugged up his phone, then downloaded the data onto his phone. He was just finishing when the door started opening. "Damn it, not enough time." Jacob said before clicking the power button. "Come on, turn off he said as the computer was still turning off. Then he remembered that it would make noise when it finished so he pulled out a pocket knife and cut the wires to the speakers as it turned off. Then immediately, Jacob pulled out the hard drive and began searching frantically for a hiding place.

Toy Bonnie's POV

He opened the door slowely and then walked in with foxy. " I think ye be hearin' tings." Foxy said to Bonnie. "I could've sworn I heard something." Toy Bonnie said before leading foxy out of the room while foxy closed it behind him.

Jacob's POV

"That was close, too close." Jacob said quietly to himself as he looked down on the room from the vent in the ceiling. He then turned around to move to another room through the vents but was stopped. Jacob went pale. Then it whispered in my ear "Gotcha." 


	3. potential friends?

I had to mess with the story and fix some things like I accidentally posted something from another chapter and I deleted some chapters by accident but it was still saved in my phone, luckily. Well when we left of, Jacob was caught in the vents. Think he'll live? HE'S THE MAIN CHARACTER, OF COURSE HE'LL LIVE! Anyway, moving on. Enjoy :).

Jacob went pale. It took every bit of courage left in him to grab the flashlight and shine it in the vent. It was a white fox, a vixen to be exact, with pink lipstick and bright red cheeks (part of the costume) and her body was messed up and put together wrong. 'She's beautiful' he thought. Apparently he accidentally said that out loud because then she started blushing even through her already red cheeks.(they have human characteristics like feelings and organs) "Well you caught me so just make it quick because I want a painless death." Jacob said all of a sudden. "I hate that stupid phone guy." She muttered to herself and then said "We're not gonna kill you. Follow me." She turned around and headed down the vent. Jacob followed her wondering if she was lying. He asked her a few questions about herself. He found out that her name was mangle, she was a "take apart and rebuild" attraction, and she liked to have fun. Jacob silently cursed at himself for the thoughts he had at that last part.

When they finally made it, Mangle led them out of the vents and towards a party room. "Um actually I need to stop at the parts and service room for something." Jacob told Mangle as he headed towards the room. Uh... sure" Mangle replied, confused. Jacob made it there and proceeded to grab the tool box and a spare head of each animatronic. He then tore them into sections and used the tools to connect them resulting in a mask that was kinda torn with an eye patch, Bonnie's ears, Freddy's snout, Chica's feathers on the right side only, red fur on the other side, and a purple bottom. He then found that inside the masks were leather straps next to all the gears that strapped the mask onto the endoskeleton head. He removed the straps and put one set of straps on the mask. Jacob put the rest of them on his arm and strapped his phone on his left arm so he could easily use the camera. Then he put on the mask and left the room. As soon as Mangle saw him she screamed. That got all the other animatronics to come. When the saw Jacob they looked terrified until he said that he meant no harm but could destroy them if they tried to hurt him. Freddy was the first to recover (these are all toy versions for now). "Wow you look pretty bad-ass." "Thanks, I'll also bring home any spare suits and make a costume." Jacob said. "You'll end up looking Springtrap." Freddy said which earned him a punch in the gut from Bonnie. 'Wait a minute' Jacob thought "How in the hell are you talking or even moving?" Jacob questioned them. "Well actually we're alive." Chica said.

"How the fuck..." Jacob was completely lost. "You'll find out once you've earned our trust." Freddy said. "Also, who's Springtrap?" Chica looked at me with a look of fear them looked at Freddy. "Damn it Freddy!" Chica said angrily. "Never mind, I'll ask some other time." Jacob decided aloud. I looked at my phone and saw it was 5:57. "Oh shit I better get going. Bye." Said Jacob. And with that he left the pizzeria with the costumes, leaving a note and some money for the manager. 


	4. lost souls

Shit. If you see "I" than that means Jacob but for some reason I keep putting "I". I don't know when I should introduce the old animatronics. BTW I looked it up, Springtrap is the fnaf 3 animatronic's name. Also this isn't one of those cheesy stories where the main character is bad-ass because I don't want to do that kind of story. That's all, enjoy! (BTW short POV changes)

*Animatronics POV*

As Jacob left Chica was glaring at Freddy. "What the fuck Freddy!" Chica said. "I'm sorry." Replied Freddy. "You should be," said Chica "because we don't want Jacob knowing about "him"." (HA! Parentheses inside parentheses) "At least not yet." Chica muttered that last part. They went back to their positions on the stage and waited for the manager.

*Back to Jacob*

Jacob got in George's car and drove home. When he got there, he pulled the suits out of the trunk in boxes. George came out and helped him. "What are these for and HOLY CRAP YOUR FACE!" he screamed. Jacob fell over laughing and told him its a mask. He looked at Jacob and asked him what the stuff was for. "Work." Was all Jacob said before stacking the boxes and carrying them into his room. He went back to the car and pulled out a toolbox his brother kept in there. He brought it back to his room, then he left and went to a nearby store. He bought four USB's but then grabbed an extra 5 just in case. He paid for them then he drove home. Once Jacob got home, he went to his room and locked the door. He noticed that the costumes looked different than the animatronics he saw. He shrugged it of and got to work. He noticed that the fox was torn all over his body but then "No... It c-can't b-be." Jacob stammered for he noticed something. The fox had its endoskeleton. Its eyes opened and it looked up at Jacob.(BTW the animatronics are human size) Jacob saw a look of sadness in its eyes. "You killed my friends." It said. "No I swear, there was nothing in the suits." "Except for their souls." It finished my sentence. "What so you mean?" Jacob asked, confused. "Their souls are in the suits but as long as the suits are in the pizzeria they can get out of the suits and still live but if the suits leave the pizzeria without them in them than they die." Foxy said sadly. "I'm so sorry." Replied Jacob and he truly was. "The only way they could be alive is if Golden Freddy was near them. If he even cares." Foxy said, he said the last part angrily. "Who's Golden Freddy? Is it this thing?" Jacob asked as he pulled out a bear head with a faint yellowish tint. Foxy's jaw dropped, literally, when he saw it. He reattached his jaw and got up and walked to me. He sat next to Jacob and took the head. He began inspecting it and almost immediately we both heard a devilish laugh. The head's jaw started moving and it spoke "I have kept them alive," it began in a devilish voice "but I won't bring their souls back unless you do something for me." It said with a laugh. "What do ye want?" Foxy said angrily. "Five souls." He said. "How do we get those?" Jacob asked it "A body in each suit but not just any people. No, they must resemble the animatronic that their put in." He then looked at foxy and added "If you have the heart to kill." "There must be another way!" Jacob said, raising his voice. "There is but I don't think they'll like it, or you'll like it. I could put their spirits in you but you'd literally go insane. They'd only be in you until they gain the strength to possess another suit." He then laughed again. "I'll do it." Jacob said with a hint of fear in his voice. "Alright, fool. Wear my mask." While he was putting on the mask, he was wondering why they called it a mask instead of a helmet. He put on the mask, strapped it on, and waited. "Uh... Is anything gonna happ-" everything went black. 


	5. the news

Alright, here's chapter 5. I just wanted to say FINALLY some favourite's! Yay! Thanks and I might not continue the story for a week at the most but I'll try. Anyways, on with the story! Enjoy.

Everything was darkness. Jacob couldn't see a thing. Then he saw something materializing in the distance. It was a man that appeared to be holding something. The man held his arm out sideways while still having his back to him. Then Jacob went pale when he saw what the man was holding. It was a box. With all the animatronic's bodies in it. Then the man lifted his chin up and I saw ears appear on top of the mans head. 'Wait a minute, those look like the ears on my mask' Jacob thought. Then the man dropped the box and turned around. 'Dear god' Jacob thought when he saw that the man was wearing his mask. Then the man took of the mask to reveal his face. Jacob couldn't believe his eyes but before he could react, a great light shine everywhere and Jacob woke up.

"Holy crap, my head." Jacob moaned. "Hey, your awake." Said a voice. Jacob looked around and didn't see anyone. Then he remembered his deal with Golden Freddy. "Are you in my head?" Asked Jacob. "All five of us." The voice said. "Who's the fifth?" Asked Jacob. He then heard a familiar laugh. "Golden Freddy?" Jacob asked in a disappointed tone. Jacob went over to my bed and laid down. "Gotta get some rest." Said Jacob. He then passed out.

Soul's POV (S stands for soul)

"Man, he sleeps a lot." Said Freddy S. "When does he go to the pizzeria?" Asked Chica S. "How will the toys react?" Asked Foxy S. "We'll see." Said Freddy S.

Back to Jacob

Jacob woke up and looked at the clock. 11:40. Jacob decided to take a shower but when he started taking his clothes of, he heard a voice in his head. "PLEASE DON'T!'' Yelled Chica S in Jacobs head. "Oh I forgot!" Said Jacob in embarrassment, his face turning red. He went back to his room and got all of his stuff. Then Jacob said "I've gotta leave." "Finally!" Yelled Foxy.

Jacob left the house with the mask and phone strapped to his arm. He wore the mask as he left the house and got in the car. He drove to the pizzeria and made it at 11:55. One minute early. As be walked up the stairs to the entrance, he noticed a flyer. It read -New puppet animatronic at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria- then, as if it were waiting, a truck drove up and two men opened the back and carried a big box from it into the pizzeria. "I wonder what that is." Jacob said sarcastically. He went to the office and sat down. After a few minutes, he decided to go talk to the animatronics. Before he left he heard Golden Freddy's voice. "Hello, I need to talk to you and don't worry, the others can't hear you until I let them." "Alright, what do you want?" "Well its just that... When ulyou passed out after putting my head on, you seemed disturbed. What did you see?" Asked Golden Freddy. "I saw a man with a box. The box had your bodies in it and the man wore my mask." Said Jacob. "Did you see the man? Did you recognize him?" Golden Freddy questioned. "Yes." Jacob replied. "Who is it?" Golden Freddy asked, raising his voice a little. "It was..." Jacob began in a voice full of fear. He started trembling. "Me." 


	6. bothersome robots

I might start "the scenes" I mentioned in the summary soon. Tell me what you guys think. That's all. Enjoy!

Golden Freddy went silent. Jacob was remembering the dream, the man taking the mask of to reveal himself. Jacob was terrified to see his own face behind that mask. "Is it important?" Asked Jacob, full of fear. "If you have a dream after you wear the helmet, than its no dream." Golden Freddy began "Its a vision. All visions, so far, have come true. A man once dreamed he would take his own life along with balloon boys, and he did. Said he couldn't control himself." Said Golden Freddy. He then looked at me. "You must not let this one come true." Golden Freddy said gravely.

Jacob decided to just ignore it for now and go have fun with the others. He left the office and began looking for them. He heard noise coming from one of the party rooms. As he got closer be heard them talking. Jacob walked in the room and couldn't believe his eyes. They were all girls. They noticed him and smiled. "Uh..." Was all Jacob could say. "We're all girls but have male bodies when performing for obvious reasons." Toy Freddy said. "What are we supposed to call you if your a girl?" Asked Jacob. "I mean, we've already got bonnie covered but we need a name for you. We can't call you Freddy." Toy Bonnie frowned at Jacob. "I've never thought about it. We'll decide one later." Toy Freddy replied. "Hey, where's Mangle?" Asked Jacob. "I'm up here." I looked up and saw Mangle hanging on the ceiling. "So, have I earned your trust yet?" Jacob asked, looking down at Freddy. "Let me think, Hm... No." She said. "Oh come on. How do I do it then?". Jacob really wanted to know. " I'll think about it until next time, meanwhile you ever in your office for a really long time and now you have to leave." Said Toy Freddy, pointing at the clock. It was 6:00. "Aw man." Groaned. "Well bye guys." Said Jacob before he left the building.

He got in the car and left. On his way home the animatronics started talking. "I saw you starring, Jacob." Freddy teased. "It seems that Mangle catches your interest." Bonnie chimed in. "Shut up." Jacob snapped. Then Chica started. "We can hear your thoughts and what you thought when you saw Mangle. " nice ass" really Jacob. You pervert." "You pain in the ass." Jacob yelled. Foxy joined in "I think your in love." "Oh really." Jacob said. "You like Mangle." He teased. "Shut up!' He yelled, then they all started laughing. "I hate you guys." Jacob mumbled playfully.

When they got home, Jacob decided to finish his project. So he grabbed the USBs and, one by one, he plugged them to a computer and programmed a virus into them that corrupts any machine. Jacob made a few curing USBs. Jacob finally finished at 8:57. "I can hear your thoughts. And see them." Foxy said. "You really like mangle but I wish I couldn't see some of your thoughts." "SHUT UP!" Jacob yelled. "Golden Freddy, is there a way to get them temporarily out of my head?" Jacob asked. "Yeah, I can put their souls in a box. But they won't get any stronger or weaker so it'll take longer to restore them." Golden Freddy replied. "Just do it, I need a shower." Jacob answered. "Alright, I need a box." Golden Freddy told him. He picked up a small jewel box that his mom left behind once. Then it glowed and shut by itself. "Alright, done." Golden Freddy said. "But I can't leave your body or they can't be in your body." He said. "Fine." Jacob replied grumpily he decided to take a really quick shower and when he got out Golden Freddy was silent. "Gay bear." Jacob mumbled. 


	7. Mangle's move

Yay! People like my story! I'm very thankful to those of you who are following my story and/or favourited my story :D. My first story sucked and I'm truly happy to see that I've made progress and am getting better. Thank you. Seriously, thank you. Anyways, enjoy!

"You gay bear." Jacob said angrily at Golden Freddy. "I'm not gay! I was just thinking." Golden Freddy argued. "Your in my head, I know what you think and when you are." Jacob said back. "That sucks." Golden Freddy sighed. "Wait, how do you think? I mean, we share the same mind." Jacob asked curiously. "Its complicated." Golden Freddy replied. "Oh, alright." Jacob said, unhappy with his answer. He got dressed and went to work.

When he got there, the lady looked at him from the door. "I'm here on time. Its 11:50 so I'm actually early." Jacob said as he walked up to the boss. "I know but I need to talk to you." She didn't even wait for Jacob to reply, she just walked to her office. "Oh. Um... Alright?" Jacob was confused. Whe n he got there, she opened the door and walked in. Jacob followed and stood by the desk while she sat on the other side. "Sit down." She ordered, gesturing to a chair. He pulled the chair out and sat down. "What do you need me for?" Jacob asked. "Have you seen any thing ring with the animatronics? Like, have you seen movement." She asked. "Uh, yeah. You know about it?" Jacob asked. "Yes but nobody has survived this long. The animatronics must have taken a liking to you." She said, sounding concerned. "And because of that, you need to stay in kids cove tonight. Don't let the other animatronics in there. There's something wrong with her." She told Jacob. "Oooo, you should take this chance t-" Bonnie began. "Shut up Bonnie!" Jacob interrupted. The women looked at him. "Oh no. Did you accept Golden Freddy's offer to save the old ones." "I did. He already told me what could go wrong." Jacob told his boss. "Well anyways, Mangle has been going off script and when the kids aren't there she starts talking about you. I believe that your the only one who can fix her." And with that, she left. "Hm..." Jacob was wondering what could be wrong with Mangle. "So, you and Mangle need some alone time." Bonnie teased. "Name one of your children after me." Freddy chimed in. "I really hate you guys sometimes." Jacob mumbled angrily. "Alright get in here." Jacob said as he held up a box that was sitting on the desk. "Fine." They all groaned as the box lit up then closed. Golden Freddy, you shut up tonight. Alright." Jacob said. "Fine." He replied. Jacob then headed towards kids cove while thinking 'How the hell did they know about this stuff?' When he got there, Mangle was leaving. Jacob grabbed her wrist. "I was told to stay with you in kids cove tonight. Also not to let anyone else in. She immediately turned around and walked back in. "Um... Okay?" Jacob said confused as to why she changed direction so fast.

When Jacob got inside, Mangle was sitting in a corner looking at the wall. She then got up and walked to the stage. Jacob followed her onto the stage. "Stay here." She ordered before walking of the stage. She walked to the camera and stuck her fingers into the wires and in a few seconds, the camera turned off. She walked back to the stage and stood a few feet from Jacob. Mangle turned towards him a and began slowly walking towards him while pulling off her shirt. 'Oh my god.' Jacob thought as she continued walking towards him.

-The End Of This Chapter-

I announced the end just so I could say that I need to know if you guys want a LEMON or for Jacob to deny it somehow. Please PM me or leave a review. Thanks. 


	8. murder

Due to popular demand, I shall be doing a LEMON. I'll put markers at the start and end of it for those of you who don't want to read this stuff. But if you don't then why did you even click on this? I warned you guys in the summery that I would do one at least. Tell me if i did good because this is my first time writing a LEMON. Anyways, Enjoy.

"Mangle what are you doing?" Jacob asked hesitantly. "Something I've been wanting to do since you arrived."

WARNING: LEMON STARTS NOW

She pulled off her shirt and her shorts so that all that was left were her undergarments. "Uh... Mangle? What are you doing?" Jacob asked again although he had a pretty good idea. She then stood in front of Jacob and took of the rest of her clothes. "Why the hell did they put these on animatronics!?" Jacob yelled. Mangle then got onto her knees and reached for his pants. Jacob tried to push her away but then gave up. "I like you but not like that! At least not yet." Jacob told Mangle. "Then how about you start now?" Mangle replied with a smile. "You know what? Screw it, there's no getting out of this." Jacob said. Mangle, pleased with Jacob's decision, began unbuttoning his pants. Jacob was getting nervous. He doesn't exactly have "experience". Then he realized that he had those usb's that could power Mangle down but something inside him didn't want her to power down. She pulled Jacobs pants down to reveal his boxers. She just tore them off of him. Jacob just accepted what was happening and relaxed. "Let's get started." Mangle said in a calm, soothing tone. She lowered herself until she was right in front of Jacob's dick. She began licking the tip for a few minutes before putting it in her mouth. She began bobbing her head up an down. A soft moan escaped Jacobs lips. She continued for a while, speeding up every so often. Jacob reached down and grabbed her breast. Mangle, after a few minutes, stopped and stood up. She leaned in until her face was in front of Jacobs. They both began kissing passionately. 'This feels great.' Jacob thought. While kissing, Jacob used his right hand to grab Mangle's ass. Mangle pushed Jacob down onto the chair, all the while keeping the kiss going. She broke the kiss and said "Now I'm done with the warm up."

Mangle slowly started to slide Jacobs dick inside of herself. She stopped for a minute, a massive amount of pain and pleasure mixing throughout her body in one great combination. "You okay?" Jacob asked, holding her in place. "Yeah, I'm fine." Mangle replied. Jacob continued to hold onto her while she slowly lowered herself so that Jacobs dick was completely inside of her. Mangle emitted a soft moan. She then began slowly going up and down. Jacob grabbed her breast with his right hand again. Mangle picked up speed. She kept going until Jacob needed to hold onto the chair with his freehand so they wouldn't fall. "I'm... Close." Mangle mumbled. Jacob could feel it to. He was close to his climax. Jacob started massaging her breast while he moved his left hand down to her ass. They were both moaning loudly. Then, they both reached their climax in unison. Jacob pulled out of her while still holding Mangle. They began kissing passionately.

LEMON IS OVER

They continued kissing for a long while while their liquids mixed on the chair and dripped down onto the floor. Mangle suddenly stood up. "What's wrong?" Jacob asked. He then noticed that she somehow managed to take his keys. She walked toward the door, ignoring his question. Finally she answered "I thought I heard something. I'll go check it out." She said. "Wait. Get dressed." Jacob said as he picked up Mangles clothes and tossed them to her. "Thanks." Said Mangle while she put them on. She then unlocked the door and walked out. Jacob put his clothes on when she left. 'Wait, I'm not supposed to let her out!' Jacob thought. He rushed out of the room. "Mangle?" Jacob shouted down the hallways. "I can lead you." Golden Freddy told Jacob. "Alright then, give me directions. Oh, and did you enjoy that free porn? "Shut up and go to the parts and service!" Golden Freddy yelled in Jacobs head. Jacob ran down the halls until he was staring right at the Parts &amp; Service room. He then asked "She's in here?" Jacob asked. "Oh no." Golden Freddy murmured. Jacob got scared and opened the door. Oil was spilled all over the floor and it was leading to the dark side of the room that was opposite of the door. Jacob got even more scared. He walked to the center of the room. He then turned on the light. Tears ran down Jacobs face when he saw what had happened. Mangle was literally in pieces. Written across Mangle's face in her own oil was "Springtrap".

Chapter end

So sorry for the long wait. I was busy. I'm really sorry to keep you guys waiting for so long :(. I'll try to update sooner next time. 


	9. The Pain of Loss

I'm sorry to say that I might not be updating the story as fast as I was but don't think I'm not trying. Its really hard to get everything done and still have time to update this. I know that quite a few if you do not like that little surprise ending. But Its my story and I thought that I'd add that so I did. Anyways, Enjoy.

"Why?" Jacob asked, barely over a whisper. He still had tears running down his face. Jacob was heartbroken. Mangle was dead. Her corpse lying before Jacob. "Springtrap's gonna pay for this." Jacob said quietly to himself. Jacob looked down and slowly opened his fist to reveal the usb's. They were meant to just set the chosen animatronic to a temporary lockdown. "I'm gonna kill him! Slowly and painfully." Jacob said quietly.

(The next day)

Jacob didn't want to go to work today but he got up anyway. He got dressed and got into the car and drove off to work. "Jacob, you alright?" asked Freddy. When Jacob didn't reply Chica tried to cheer him up. "We'll catch Springtrap."

Golden Freddy had told the animatronics what had happened that night after Jacob retrieved them. They all felt sorry for him and tried to make him feel better but each of their attempts failed. "You might as well stop." Jacob muttered sadly. "Thanks for trying though."

When Jacob got to the pizzeria, Jacob just sat in his office. He decided not to go and hang out with the toys. He just sat there. Eventually, in five hours time, Toy Chica came in. "You okay?" She asked, concern showing in her voice. Jacob just continued staring at the floor in sorrowful silence. "I brought you a cupcake." Chica added, trying to cheer him up. "Not in the mood." Jacob muttered. Chica turned to Leave, but not before giving Jacob one last glance.

Chapter end

I am sooooo sorry for that really long wait. I apologize and I'll try not to ever take that long again. 


	10. prepare for war

**This will be pretty fun. I'm continuing the story as I have already announced and I want to see how many people are happy about it. If your glad I continued the story than pm me and say so. And if enough people do than who knows, that little mangle problem might just be fixable… ㈴1 anyways, enjoy.**

"That's it" Jacob said in a frustrated and angry tone. He got up and walked into the hallway. apparently toy Chica was sitting next to the office doorway because out of nowhere she laid a hand on his shoulder and calmly asked "where are you going?". Out nowhere with a movement so fast Jacob's hand shot up and grabbed Chica's wrist. He did it so angrily and fast but somehow he managed to grab her hand in a way that felt gentle. "Take me to Freddy" Jacob commanded as he took her hand off of his shoulder.

"You do realize that I could have led you to Freddy, right?" Golden Freddy asked. 'Yes but I need to make sure nobody interferes with me or gets hurt trying to do so' Jacob thought to Golden Freddy. Chica led Jacob through the window g hallway to the parts and service. "She's behind that door" Chica said. "Thanks. And… sorry." Jacob turned to look at Chica. "Sorry? For what?" Chica then saw him slightly open his hand to reveal a USB. "For shutting you off" Her eyes widened and then his hand shot up and straight to the back of her neck where he plugged in the USB. Chica tried to pull it out but she was to slow. Her eyes dimmed and her body started locking up. She wasn't able to speak because her jaw was the first thing to lock up. She was grabbing at here neck and stumbled for a little bit and then her whole body stopped.

"She's shut down now" Jacob murmured. "WHAT DID YOU DO!" Foxy S screamed. "You killed her!" Golden Freddy said. "Relax, I only shut her down and wirelessly connected her to a small remote in my pocket. I can wake her up at any time. Also her mind is programmed to be the first thing to reawaken and when it does, she will learn everything we're saying right now. Jacob turned around to face Chica's motionless body. "When your able to move, don't do so until it give a signal." Jacob commanded. "What was that for?" Bonnie S asked. "I don't think Springtrap is gunna play fair. So neither will we."

"Smart thinking, now their like a form of remote detonated mine." Freddy S said. "Yup, so if he takes hostages, he's in for a surprise." Jacob added. "Now, to go talk to Freddy" Jacob whispered in a serious tone.

End-

So what'd you guys think? What do you think will happen next? Don't forget to tell me and tell me what you want to happen also. Well until next time, bye.


	11. prepare for war pt 2

**Hello and welcome to the next chapter ㈳5. In this chapter shits gonna start gettin real. Let's see what Jacob does. He's hell bent on killing Springtrap so let's see how that goes. Anyways, enjoy.**

"Let's go talk to Freddy." Jacob murmured in a serious tone. "The souls can't hear anything right now." Jacob nodded his head before beginning to walk towards the door. He turned the doorknob with his left hand as quietly as possible. Bonnie and Freddy were in there. None of them noticed he was in there. He quietly shut the door so they wouldn't notice. Freddy was busy fixing an old spare suit. Bonnie was spectating. Bonnie heard the door shut. "What was that?" Bonnie asked quietly. She began turning around to check. Just as Freddy said "It's probably nothing." Jacob sprinted as quietly as possible up to Bonnie and right as she saw him, Jacob plugged in the USB so she couldn't say anything. She did the same thing as Chica except she fell down. Freddy heard that. "Bonnie?" Freddy called out as she turned around. As she was turning Jacob stayed at her back so she couldn't see him. Now he was in front of the suit she was fixing. "Who did this!" Freddy exclaimed. She turned around and jumped back when she saw Jacob. "Don't worry, she's fine. I just need to talk to you alone." Jacob said with a serious, almost angry tone. "What is it?" Freddy asked in a less scared way. "I'd like to ask you about Springtrap." Jacob said. Freddy took a step back. "What?" She whispered. Then understanding the situation, she told him "Fine, I will tell you about him. But when I do. You have to promise to take Springtrap down." She looked into his eyes. "Was already planning on it." Jacob put his hands in his pockets and waited for Freddy to talk. "About 30 years ago, there was a place called Fazbear's Family Diner. Now this place had two animatronics instead of four. And one of them was the very first Bonnie. Now this place thrived for about 10 years until one day, the other animatronic decided he wanted all the glory for himself. He tore that Bonnie apart. So after that, the manager shut down the diner and opened Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. They added four animatronics this time. Now these animatronics found that original Bonnie. They felt sorry for her. So they rebuilt her and reactivated the Bonnie. That other animatronic got jealous and so he cursed the Bonnie to have a great evil in its heart. But then, thanks to the other four animatronics, he had a change of heart and tried to help the Bonnie. But he failed. Be was almost killed. The best he was able to do was exile the Bonnie into a room. After that, there was peace. But then that pizzeria was closed. They moved the Bonnie to this pizzeria. We had a very powerful friend. He was known as the Marionette. He was like a father to us. He took care of us. But one day he decided to try to get rid of the Bonnie now known as Springtrap. He was killed. And since it's a different pizzeria then where Springtrap was exiled, it's free to roam wherever it wants. Now I'm counting on you to destroy Springtrap." Freddy was looking at Jacob. Jacob noticed something in her eye. It was hope. "You can count on me." He said in a reassuring voice. "Springtrap's hiding in storage." She added. Jacob walked up to her and plugged in a USB before she could react. He told Bonnie and Freddy what he told Chica.

Jacob turned around and walked to a wall with spare suits. He moved some out of the way to reveal his custom made suit. It was all torn up. It had the mask that he had on the first night. The suit was pretty much the original four animatronics stitched together with the left forearm missing so that he could attach his phone for easy access. "Now where might that storage be?" Jacob wondered. Then he remembered that on his first night he had downloaded the security camera access, the pizzerias blueprints, and an employee's map. He put on the suit and used a special case to attach his phone to his arm. He turned it on and opened up the blueprints. "There it is." Jacob said as he noticed an attic-like area marked "storage". "I'll avenge you, Mangle."

**Thank you for your support. A few people are happy that I'm back with tis story and tat makes me really happy. Thank you guys. Well until next time. Bye.**


	12. the battle

**Hello people. I'm about 30 views short of 6,000 which makes me very happy㈳2. Thank you guys for showing me your actually interested in my story! Don't forget to pm me or leave a review saying what you like, what you don't, or just what you think I should do. I already have one helpful person helping with ideas. Anyways. Enjoy!**

Storage room-

"Well it looks like he's headed this way." An anonymous figure said with a smile. "Oh isn't this exciting? It's like a game of hide and seek. Don't you agree Marionette?" The figure asked. "Yeah lots of fun," Marionette said sarcastically " I hope you realize your plans are gonna fail so how about you take it and shove it up your ass."

Another figure walked by them. "Hey Marionette, I'm sure he'd like it too." The figure said with a giggle. "Go fuck yourselves." The first figure said In an annoyed tone. Figure 2 stopped laughing.

"Can I be with Jacob now?" Figure 2 whined.

"No." Figure 1 responded without even turning. "But I did everything you asked! I killed mangle and signed my name on the body. I even came up with a lie to get them to forgive me!" Figure 2 pleaded.

"Ah but I'm not done with you yet."

The office (not the show)

Jacob went where the map showed. "Ok so if I go through the right vent than there should be a right turn that leads to a staircase which also leads to the storage. Hm. Ok then let's go" Jacob was ready to avenge mangle. "Aye, let's go!" Foxy cheered.

Jacob crawled through the vent. He got to a left turn and then noticed that the right turn was blocked by a gate. But then he noticed something.

"Hey Goldy, do you have any clue who tore a hole in the vent's gate?" Jacob asked

"No. And don't call me Goldy" Golden Freddy announced, a little annoyed.

"No can do, Goldy" Jacob replied. All the animatronics laughed. Jacob signalled for them to stop and then he crawled through the hole in the gate. It didn't take long for him to find the stairs.

"Jacob. Before you go, I need to tell you something." Springtrap doesn't particularly like me so she's going to say lies. Just a warning." Golden Freddy warned. Jacob nodded his head.

Jacob made his way up the stairs. He made sure to go as quietly as he got to the top he was greeted by a small cloud of dust being whipped up by his footsteps. There were dusty boxes everywhere. Perfect places to hide were everywhere. Holes in walls, boxes to hide behind, there were even a few boxes that were sideways that he could fit in.

He walked past the boxes until he heard voices. Two male voices and one female. Jacob hid behind a box and started moving from box to box. He soon got close enough to see them. 'Wait'. Jacob thought. 'Weren't there three voices? Why do I only see two?' then he heard the "pop goes the weasel" tune behind him. Before it finished he spun around and saw a puppet animatronic behind him. Instead of killing him, the puppet screamed and jumped back and fell on its ass. "Oh my god that thing your wearing! It scared the fuck out of me! I about shit myself!" Then Jacob heard the other voices stop and the male one said "Hey Marionette, did you find something?" The voice was getting louder as it was talking. Then it turned the corner and saw them.

Jacob couldn't see the figure, it was shrouded in shadows, but it's voice was so familiar. "Well shi-" Golden Freddy started. "Shut up." Jacob said while clenching his fists and gritting his teeth. "What did I-" Golden Freddy was again interrupted. "Shut. The fuck. Up." Jacob said while sounding very angry. Jacob had just realized why that voice was so familiar. It was Golden Freddy's.

Marionette looked at the shadowy figure. "You didn't. Tell me you didn't!" Marionette looked both worried and angry. "Oh I did." The figure replied with a grin. It stepped into the light. Jacob was correct.

Springtrap's POV

'Did Jacob arrive already? Oh he's sooooo cute!' She was excited to finally meet him. 'Golden Freddy had forced me to do things that I don't want to. I would do anything to be with Jacob. Anything. That meant doing anything and everything that Golden Freddy told her to do.' She thought. Something about that made her feel guilty. But Golden Freddy threatened to kill Jacob if she didn't do what he said.

She decided to stop standing there and walked towards all the commotion. When she walked in, she saw Marionette giving Golden Freddy a death stare. His eyes were now black with white dots in the middle. "What happened? Why does Jacob look mad?

Everybody's POV (focused mainly on Jacob)

You now what pissed Jacob off? When Springtrap uttered those words, she looked genuinely confused as to why he was mad. "Are you Springtrap?" Jacob asked. It was more of a demand than a question.

"Yes but that doesn't answer my questi-"

She was interrupted by Jacob's fist slamming into her nose head on, causing her to fall back a foot. She fell to the ground and looked up at Jacob. She was crying.

She just laid there sobbing with her hands on her face. Jacob grabbed her by her neck and lifted her off the ground.

Jacob pulled her near his face. "You wanna know why I'm pissed off?" Jacob whispered. She didn't reply. She looked terrified. "You killed Mangle." He slammed her into a wall, still holding her up by her neck. She was barely able to breath.

"Why would you go through all this trouble for her?" She asked quietly, she wasn't crying as much anymore.

He got even angrier. He started crushing her throat. He leaned in as she was pulling at his wrist. "She was the love of my life, without her I'm nothing and you took her from me." He growled. He then pulled her from the wall at a downwards angle, slamming her face into the ground. "And now your going to die."

She was laying on her stomach. Jacob slammed his shoe right between the shoulder blades and kept her on the ground. He pulled out a USB and looked at it. It was labeled as one meant to kill. He slid his foot down so that he could lower himself further while putting his knee where his foot was. Just as he was about to plug it in Springtrap said something.

"Wait." She said. Not yelling. Not screaming. It was just a simple word with no real emotion behind it. Not even said loud. She looked up at Golden Freddy.

"That's not what you said." Springtrap's eyes turned black with white dots.

"I guess it slipped my mind." Golden Freddy replied casually.

"No, you told me that he didn't care about her. In fact, you told me he hated her. I only killed her because you said Jacob would like me if I did."

Jacob looked at Golden Freddy. Without looking back at Springtrap he asked her. "Is it true?" She slowly nodded her head. He then he lifted his wrist up and pressed a few buttons on his phone. He called back through the vents "get over here now!". Seconds later the toy animatronics started appearing. Bonnie went through the vent, Freddy went through the floor boards, and Chica did the same.

"Springtrap, go rest up. It looks like I hit you hard." Jacob pointed to the vents. "No, I'm going to fight. I wasn't crying because of the physical pain. I was crying because I thought you hated me for no reason and that broke my heart. But Golden Freddy Fazfuck over there is going to feel physical pain and lots of it.

Jacob helped her up and they all slowly moved around until they were surrounding Golden Freddy in a circle.

"Oh come on, you think that you can beat me? You couldn't even hurt Springtrap, and you nailed her right in the nose." Golden Freddy said casually to Jacob. He didn't even look scared.

"We sure as hell can! And we have the advantage." Jacob said with a grin.

"Do you now?" Golden Freddy said, tilting his head and grinning.

"What do you mea- aaahhhhhhh" Jacob screamed holding his head. He was feeling an immense pain in his head.

Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy's souls were laughing maniacally. "God damn it!" Jacob was getting dizzy.

"Jacob!" Springtrap was helping Jacob stand.

Marionette rushed over. "I can pull them out of your head but only three at a time." He put his hand on Jacob's head and closed his eyes. Jacob felt WAY better in a matter of seconds. "One more." Marionette murmured.

"Before I go," Foxy started. Jacob was listening. "I want you to know that I be sorry for all this." Then Jacob felt him leave.

"I shall destroy these souls." Marionette announced, opening his eyes and taking his hand of Jacob's head. "No, put them in their spare suits and make sure they don't leave. Marionette looked confused but just nodded his head and left.

"I'm better now. So let's kick Goldy's ass." Jacob said to the group.

Chica, who was opposite of Jacob, ran towards Golden Freddy and kicked him in the back, sending him towards Jacob. Golden Freddy used the momentum to punch Jacob. He jabbed at Jacob's face with his left hand. Jacob put his right wrist on Golden Freddy's and pushed his fist to the left of his fist. At the same time, Jacob wound up his body and slid his arm up Golden Freddy's and back handed him. The force made Golden Freddy start stumbling backwards. Golden Freddy started leaning back. Right then, Bonnie slid by Golden Freddy, kicking on of his legs and causing him to fall down. As he was falling, Freddy came by and punched him in the face. The combination of Freddy's punch and Golden Freddy's downward momentum caused Golden Freddy's head to go through the floor. He lifted his head up and as soon as he did, Springtrap ran forward and kicked him right in the soft part behind the front of the lower jaw causing him to slide back a foot.

Jacob walked up to him and stared at him angrily. "Ready to die?"

"Not quite. Only an animatronic can kill me. If a human tried them I'll just roam as a spirit and get another suit." Golden Freddy laughed.

Jacob's POV

'no, I haven't come all this way just to find out that it's impossible for me to avenge mangle.' Jacob thought. Just then everything went black.

"don't worry, your in a different dimension, time isn't moving." Marionette said.

'What the hell?' Jacob thought. "Where are you?" Jacob called into the darkness.

Marionette appeared in front of Jacob. He looked at Jacob. "Don't worry, the four souls are secure."

"Then why am I here?" Jacob asked.

"I heard what happened. What Golden Freddy said is true. Only an animatronic can kill him."

Jacob looked down. He balled his hands up into fists and his eyes got watery. "No. There has to be a way. There has to be!" He whispered with a mixture of anger and sadness.

"There is. I can help you. If you except my offer than you can kill him. And I'll expect nothing in return." Marionette said calmly.

Jacob looked up. "I'll accept."

Marionette sighed. "Well there's just one problem. Here is what will happen if you accept. You see that suit your wearing?" Jacob nodded his head while looking at his terrifying suit stitched together and made up of the four original animatronics. Marionette leaned in a bit and quietly said "That'll be you."

**Holy shit. What do you think will happen? Will he accept or decline? Well actually, that's up to you! I'll give you guys the option to decide this important decision. This story could change dramatically based on a single decision. Also, remember how at the beginning I said that I was thirty views under 6,000? Well guess what? Now I'm 90 views above 6,000! I really appreciate your support. Thank you guys. Well anyways, I can't wait to hear what you guys think about this chapter and Jacob's decision. Until next time, bye!**


End file.
